FRÍO ARDIENTE
by inuyashaykagome forever
Summary: One-shot. Kagome e Inuyasha han vuelto a discuti pero, ¿qué pasará cuando la chica acabe empapada en una noche heladora? ¿como hará que entre en calor? Mi primer fic. Contiene LEMON!


Hola a tods! Este es mi primer fic (no me dio para más que una one-shot) asi que por favor no sean muy durs conmigo. Dicho esto: a disfrutar.

PD: Inuyasha y compañía no son míos sino de la gran Rumiko aunque la historia sí que lo es y de hecho, han estado rondándome las ideas hasta que la he escrito. Por último advierto que tiene LEMON! (no sean muy exigentes, acabo de empezar).

********* : cambio de escena

FRÍO ARDIENTE

Como tantas otras veces, el grupo andaba tras la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la esfera. Un día que parecía ser como otro cualquiera: nublado y un poco frío, con una débil brisa que apenas era capaz de mover las pequeñas hojas de los árboles del frondoso bosque por dónde pasaban. Llevaban ya dos semanas en búsqueda de alguna pista pero hasta el momento se tuvieron que conformar con viajar de un lado para otro, lo cual le encantaba a Kagome pues en su época no disponía de lugares tan agradables para comer y además, adoraba dormir bajo el cielo estrellado, aunque la verdad, su cama le parecía mucho más reconfortable que su acolchado saco de dormir.

Hace poco tiempo que habían parado a comer y, como venía siendo habitual últimamente, Inuyasha se empeñaba en criticar su forma de cocinar y a exigir su ramen, lo cual, inevitablemente, la había puesto de un humor de perros, nunca mejor dicho.

Por esa misma razón, Kagome caminaba delante a paso rápido y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría ver, con sólo un vistazo, que hablarle supondría que ella descargara su furia, razón por la cual, el monje, la exterminadora, el demonio zorro y la gatita caminaban a paso lento, varios metros detrás de ella.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha no era alguien con dos dedos de frente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el mediodemonio en un tono no muy dulce, mientras se paraba frente a ella, ganándose unas miradas atónitas de los demás al ver su loca valentía.

- Nada, no me pasa nada- dijo la chica con una voz bastante sarcástica. -¿por qué?- preguntó con un tinte que repito, para alguien que tuviera algo de cordura, daba a entender lo que pasaría si respondía a esa pregunta.

- Yo qué sé. Nunca entiendo por qué te enfadas y eso que es lo único que haces todo el día.- argumentó haciendo caso omiso a los brazos tras la espalda de Kagome que la aconsejaban cerrar la boca.

- ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari!- repitió la muchacha hasta que estuvo convencida de que Inu ya estaba lo suficientemente hundido en el suelo, aunque lo hubiera seguido diciendo si no se hubiera quedado sin aire. Tras esto, Kagome siguió su camino dejando a un enterrado Inuyasha maldiciendo algo que no llegó a entender pero de seguir serían miles de maldiciones contra ella.

Atardecía y había comenzado a hacer frío, un frío tan helador que tuvieron que alojarse en una cabaña algo destartalada que encontraron en claro del frondoso bosque. La situación en el interior no era mejor que el tiempo. Kagome no le dirigió una palabra a Inuyasha en ningún momento y es que, además de su enfado, el tacto "delicado" del chico al dirigirse a ella para que le prestara atención no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Una mirada bastó para que se callara si no quería volver a tragar tierra, como hace unas horas.

Por si esto fuera poco, el monje volvió a poner furiosa a Sango, como tantas otras veces, al tocarle "sus atributos" como el los llamaba.

Mientras, Shippo y Kirara, decidieron dejar a los mayores en sus discusiones mientras ellos jugaban con las peonzas del zorrito.

Lo vio moviendo nerviosamente la pierna y supo que, de un momento a otro iba a volver a decirle algo a pesar de la mirada que le estaba mandando.

- ¿Por qué eres tan terca? ¿Al menos podrías decirme por qué estás tan molesta y no me hablas desde hace más de cinco horas?- soltó en un instante el joven mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, costumbre que tenía siempre que discutían.

- ¡Eres idiota! ¡Osuwari!- y la chica salió rápidamente de la cabaña hecha una furia.

Como otras tantas veces, los chicos lo recriminaron por su insensibilidad y salió de la casucha, no sin antes dejarles claro que no iba a buscarla.

¿Por qué la había molestado tanto que criticara su comida esa vez? Kagome lo sabía muy bien.

Flash back

- ¡Kagome! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Ya te has curado del sarpullido morado?- Ella se giró para encontrar a sus tres amigas que estaban a su espalda, al parecer, bastante contentas.

_¿Sarpullido morado?_ Al parecer, a su abuelo se le había acabado la lista de enfermedades "normales".

- Sí ya estoy mucho mejor.- afirmó mientras mentalmente se recordaba decirle a su ascendiente que dejara de inventarse achaques de ese tipo ya que, dentro de poco la llevarían a un laboratorio científico para asegurarse de que no se propagasen.

- ¿Sabes que clase nos toca de prácticas este esplendoroso día?- Kagome pensó para sí misma que estaba demasiado ilusionada para ser sólo una clase de cocina.

Fin flash back

O eso mismo había creído ella, sin embargo, el tema de la clase de la cocina era preparar algo para al chico que les gustaba y, el que él la hubiera rechazado, le dolía tanto como si hubiera rechazado el amor que sentía por él.

Caminó, o mejor dicho, corrió durante un largo rato. Antes de darse cuenta había llegado a un gran lago el cuál tenía su superficie congelada, de forma que brillaba al reflejarse las estrellas del cielo y la hermosa luna llena.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta del ataque del demonio que salía de debajo del hielo, haciéndolo añicos.

No podía respirar puesto que el Youkai la sumergió de repente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Tampoco oyó al hanyou pronunciar su tan conocido "viento cortante", ni sintió cuando la sacó del agua y le puso el haori encima.

La notó muy fría y no era de extrañarse. El agua helada que mojaba sus ondulados cabellos escurría por su cara y caían sobre su blusa. No reaccionaba por más que la llamara y el azulado que empezaba a formarse en sus labios le advirtió que debía darse prisa en llegar a la cabaña pero ¿dónde estaba la cabaña? No se puso a pensar qué camino seguía cuando olió la sangre de Kagome y fue en su búsqueda y se sintió aliviado al ver que era un pequeño corte en uno de sus tobillos debido al filoso hielo.

Para más contratiempos, comenzaba a nevar por lo que decidió buscar un refugio en el que mantenerla cálida y segura hasta el amanecer.

Encontró el sitio que buscaba en una cueva que quedaba bastante oculta de la vista por unos matorrales, ahora de color blanco.

Encendió una fogata en el centro de la estancia y colocó a la chica encima de unas hojas que el viento había empujado dentro de la cueva, a salvo de la nieve, por lo que le daban un sustento seco. Tras esto la cubrió con el haori, preocupado porque la chica, aún inconsciente, no dejaba de castañear los dientes.

Decidió hacer algo que seguramente ella le haría pagar una vez se despertase: le sacó la blusa, la cual estaba mojada, y lo mismo con la falda. Quizás no debería haberlo hecho pensó mientras tragaba saliva al ver la casi desnudez de la muchacha puesto que, aunque todavía tenía la ropa interior, de color blanco, ésta estaba empapada y permitía que viera a través de ella. Decidió quitarla también, pues éstas sólo harían que perdiera más calor.

Maldijo entre dientes diciéndose a sí mismo que no debería estar haciendo esto pero también se dijo lo que le pasaría a ella si seguía tan fría. Se retiró su kosode y su hakama, quedando tan desnudo como ella y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola de tal forma que la espalda de la chica estuviera cerca del fuego y cubrió a ambos con el haori.

Deseó haber dejado alguna prenda entre los dos pues sus cuerpos estaban en contacto e Inuyasha tenía que concentrarse en no tomarla en ese mismo momento. Al estar tapados por el haori, no podía ver nada a menos que mirara directamente sin embargo, podía sentir todo el cuerpo de ella, desde su aliento, sus pechos, la cintura por dónde la tenía agarrada, sus caderas, sus muslos…

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y era que ella se había movido un poco, acurrucándose un poco más en su pecho. Descubrió con bastante alegría que volvía a tener un color saludable y que su piel estaba cálida. Con este alivio se quedo dormido.

Un par de horas después, aunque todavía de noche, Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Inuyasha. Lo miró con dulzura como siempre lo hacía cuando lo veía dormido pues parecía tranquilo.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando se dio cuenta de la postura que mantenían: los dos desnudos, muy cerca y, sin saber como, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas.

Intentó recordar lo que había pasado pero apenas recordaba nada. Se preguntó si Inu habría sido capaz de hacerle "eso" mientras estaba dormida. Según tenía entendido, debía dolerle su intimidad de haber sido así pero comprobó que no había pasado nada.

Una respiración rápida lo sacó de su sueño y, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con unos color chocolate mirándolo y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué ha…?- No terminó la frase puesto que el calor que sentía en la cara, de seguro proporcional con sus mejillas, se lo impedía. Al tiempo intentaba cubrirse con sus manos. Le daba mucha vergüenza, no en vano, él era el primero en verla desnuda.

-Estabas congelada y ésta era la mejor forma de darte calor- respondió el hanyou- no te he hecho nada, te lo juro- aseguró bastante nervioso porque ella creía que la había tocado de ese modo. Sabía muy bien que no tenía ese derecho, no se lo había ganado y además, el ser un hanyou y ella una sacerdotisa, no le daba derecho ni siquiera a pensar en arrebatarle su pureza. Aún así, verla cubriéndose le dolía bastante.

Permaneció callada. No sabía por qué pero Inu se había puesto triste de pronto. Decidió acariciarlo en la mejilla. No soportaba verlo así, prefería la pelea a esto.

Sintió la caricia y la miró. Ella le sonrió y él hizo algo sin pensarlo siquiera: la besó. Un beso dulce, tierno. Se quedó inmóvil al sentir los labios de él contra los suyos por lo que tardó un tiempo en reaccionar.

Cuando Inu se iba a retirar creyendo que ella no deseaba el beso notó que ella le correspondía. Quedó maravillado. Aunque de manera torpe, ya que era su primer beso; ella se estaba entregando al beso, lo que lo llevó a profundizarlo introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad lo cuál ella aceptó gustosa mientras llevaba sus manos tras la nuca de él, recibiendo como respuesta el que él la abrazara con mas fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él.

Tuvieron que separarse tras unos minutos por la falta de aire. Se miraron al los ojos y él decidió volver a besarla. Antes de darse cuenta, Kagome se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en el suelo de la cueva e Inuyasha sobre ella aunque apenas sentía su peso pues él estaba apoyado con los brazos a cada lado de su rostro.

-Kagome… - dijo él mirándola a la espera de que le dejara continuar aunque tenía pocas esperanzas.

Cuando lo miró y vio el deseo en sus ojos supo que era lo que le estaba pidiendo. Su cordura le decía que debían detenerse pero su cuerpo y su corazón opinaban que debía seguir y, por supuesto, gana siempre la mayoría. Se incorporó un poco y lo besó, indicándole que podía continuar.

Tras ese beso, Inu trazó con pequeños besos la curva de su mandíbula y bajó por su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos que la estremecían de placer.

Poco a poco empezó a cubrir de besos su escote hasta llegar a sus pechos, succionándolos y dándoles pequeños mordiscos, consiguiendo que la chica suspirara para después dar pequeños gemidos que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Con sus manos acariciaba los muslos de Kagome. La chica no era capaz de articular palabras con sentido, lo más que consiguió es decir, tartamudeando, el nombre de aquel que le estaba provocando ese placer, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el fornido pecho de él, provocándole también algunos gruñidos de placer.

Inuyasha olió lo excitada que estaba y decidió no hacerla esperar mucho más.

Bajó su rostro por su estómago y su vientre dándole pequeños besos y llegó a sus muslos y comenzó a mordisquearlos también a lo que ella, instintivamente, intentó cerrar las piernas aunque sus manos no la dejaban.

Kagome se sentía ardiendo, cada beso, cada mordisco era una llama, al igual que cada caricia. No lo soportaba más. Necesitaba que él la tomara, la hiciera suya por completo.

Como leyéndole el pensamiento, Inuyasha se acercó a besarla en los labios y con su miembro rozó su intimidad provocando que ambos gimieran de placer.

- Te amo, Kagome- confesó Inu en jadeos.

-Yo también a ti, Inuyasha- declaró ella. Entonces volvieron a besarse.

Tras esto la penetró rápidamente sintiendo como desgarraba su virginidad y como ella se abrazaba a él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Olió la sangre y las lágrimas que estaba derramando y temió haberle hecho daño, pero ella lo miró, le sonrió y le dijo un _no te preocupes_ por lo que él decidió seguir dándole pequeñas embestidas para el dolor se fuera.

Había sentido una gran punzada de dolor en su intimidad cuando él la atravesó, tanto que soltó algunas lágrimas pero, los movimientos de Inu disminuían el dolor dándole paso a otra sensación, placer, un placer que la hacía derretirse, gemir y pedirle que fuera más rápido, alzando sus caderas para sentirlo más profundo.

Él la obedeció y aceleró el ritmo mientras gruñía de placer. Oír los gemidos de su amada provocaba que deseara ir más rápido y así lo hizo. Cuanto más rápidas eran sus embestidas, más placer les daban.

Estaban llegando al clímax. Ambos gimieron de forma ensordecedora y él se derramó dentro de ella dando lentas embestidas para finalizar, al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de la muchacha, marcándola, reconociéndola como su hembra.

Inuyasha se tumbó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él colocando la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, sintiendo como ella se quedaba dormida, durmiéndose él también.

Despertaron con la luz del día. Aún estaban algo cansados, eso en el caso de Inuyasha, Kagome estaba que se moría de cansancio. Por tanto, él decidió ir a por el desayuno. Después de todo, tendría que procurar que no le faltara de nada a su compañera.

Kagome decidió volver a dormir sin embargo, algo le resultó extraño. No se dio cuenta cuando Inu la mordió pero ahora si podía sentirlo.

-Inuyasha, ¿me mordiste?- preguntó ella de forma curiosa mientras lo veía llegar con algunos peces y algo de agua, A su parecer, estaba más guapo que nunca, más atractivo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por la forma en que lo estaba mirando, con deseo.

-¡Ah, sí! Eso demuestra que eres mía.- respondió él.

A la joven se le ocurrió una idea y le pidió que se agachara a su lado. En cuanto lo hizo, ella lo besó y tras separarse se abalanzó sobre su cuello, mordiéndolo. Inu dio un respingo pero no se separo, de alguna forma le resultaba excitante.

-Ahora tú también eres mío.- agregó ella en cuanto se separó.- Al igual que yo siempre he sido tuya.

-Kagome…- Se volvieron a besar, con mucha más pasión que antes.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido estos dos?- preguntaba inquieta Sango.

Entonces los vieron llegar, bastante acaramelados, pues, al parecer, no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del resto del grupo.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que os divertisteis mucho anoche, ¿verdad?- preguntó un libidinoso monje.

Ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario, Kagome y Sango se pusieron a hablar mientras que un hanyou intentaba "asesinar" a Miroku.

Se miraron y se sonrieron sabiendo que ahora eran compañeros y siempre estarían juntos, nadie conseguiría separarlos.

FIN


End file.
